The invention relates to a method for fastening a plastic driver made of hot-deformable plastic in a laundry drum of a washing or drying machine, wherein the driver or drivers have at least two domes on the inside, which comprise a cavity extending along its centre line, which are oriented perpendicularly to the sheet casing of the laundry drum and which serve to fasten the driver.
Such fastening methods are known (GB 1 161 219). In this case, the drivers consisting of plastic are usually prepared for fastening in such a manner that a type of dome has a rectangular cross-section and its ends which have lugs which extend sideways at right angles engage behind an edge of a likewise rectangular gap in the sheet casing. The drivers are fixed in the position predetermined by the rectangular gaps by means of a second type of domes whose cavities are suitable for screwing thread-forming screws and which merely abut from inside against the edge of the allocated hole on the sheet casing.
Drivers consisting of plastic in washing drums of high-quality washing machines are usually fastened to the inside of the sheet casing in this manner. However, it has been shown that this type of fastening of drivers cannot be made any cheaper in assembly by any rationalisation measure.